wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Wall
A fourth wall is a figurative term, being described as an imaginary wall. To break the fourth wall, a character is able to talk aside or stare at the audience (you), or the character will get too close to the screen. The fourth wall occured in theatres or plays in art. In Shorts *In Lil Rob's short, Rob takes his first appearance to look at the viewer, and gives a thumb up, before preparing to skate. This rarely means that he is the first to break the fourth wall. *Goggles' short let the entire Wild Grinders gang look at the viewers with the camera. Especially, Emo Crys gets dragged to the machine, as his face is on the screen, with his snot sticking in it too. *Jack Knife always look at the viewer in Goggles' camera in his own short. *Near the end of Spitball's short, Spitball stares at the viewer, before performing a battle cry. *In Pebbles, the baby nearly looks at the viewer, before he/she begins to cry. *In Concrete, the beginning of it shows Lil Rob looking at the viewer, while skating pass the driver who curses at the trio. In the older version of the website *Every character, except for Meaty, are looking at the audience. In Online Episodes Golden Grinders *An eerie baby stares at you... The Lost Skate Spot *Lil Rob glances at the viewer, before staring at Larry's pendant. *Emo Crys glances at the viewer in his new attire. In Television Episodes Close-Up *Lil Rob stares at the viewer and says that his dream was to be a reality star. *Rob also breaks the fourth wall at a cooking show, after distracting the alligator. *Patty turns off the TV at the end of the episode. Going Hollyweird *Lil Rob with his quote, "Just wait for the sequel." *After being dumped by peanuts, Track Hucksterball let out a desperate sigh, before the iris closes. Shark Attack *Shark Attack says that he'd "battled" a shark, before looking at the viewer to boast "TO THE DEATH!" Never Skate with Unicorns *At the flashback of Patty's garden, Lil Rob quotes "Wait 'till you see the video." *Lil Rob sadly asks the audience "Does that even count?" in the end. Out of Tune *Jack Knife gives out a questionable look at the viewer at part of the beginning of the episode. The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar *Jack Knife corrected "I'm Cardboard Boxman, man!" to the narrator. Lil Red Riding Rob *Emo Crys stares at the camera that this wand is probably fake. *Denise, as the form of one of the Three Little Pigs, argues at Lil Rob as the narrator, breaking the fourth wall as a result. *Goggles the Lumberjack stares at the viewer and directs Lil Rob to capture Stubford the Big Bad Wolf. *Jay Jay points his finger at the audience, after taking his wig off, claiming that the story is some mistake. *Denise gives out a regretful and unhappy look at the viewer in the end. The Chosen Bulldog *Rob looks at the viewer at the conclusion of the segment. Gnarly Craft Part I *Jay Jay breaks the fourth wall by reaching out at Jack Knife, slapping him once. My Lil Unicorn *Lil Rob gets too close to the viewer, although he avoids by getting his face squished by what seems to be the computer that the Grinders use or the TV screen. Skater Who Cried Wolf *Chris glances at the audience and boasted "Nailed it!" Substitute Secret Agent *Patty shushes the audience, reminding them to "keep it as a secret", revealing that she is indeed Agent Capricorn. In Season 2 Episodes in The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl.]] Grindbox 1080 *Denise blurts out "That's a question, people!" at the audience. The Secret Life of Spitball *Meaty looks at the viewer that he is figuring out of the monkey who drives a truck. Backside Grinders: Reunion Tour *Justin 5.0 winks at the viewer. Wild Grinders, Assemble! *Stubford stares at the viewer, after the robotic voice offends his opinions about Goggles' inventory of skateboards. The Treasure of the Sierra Sprawl *Zooming the camera to Goggles, he stares at the viewer and gave out a shrug. Lil Rob'n Hood *Lil Rob welcomes the audience to the Grinderized version of Robin Hood. *Jay Jay interrupts and asks "Where's that music coming from?". The music wasn't actually a fourth wall break, but a cellular music download by Lil Rob for the story to match. *The older Lil Rob breaks the fourth wall for the last time at the end of the episode. Grindy the Snowman *Grindy creates a musical number, before the Grinders join in. Great Wheels of Fire Part II *Spitball reveals to be the narrator at the beginning of Part II, throughout the first part. Category:Wild Grinders